A standard detection system places a sample in contact with a sensor array platform, and the output from the sensor array platform is detected by a charged coupled device (“CCD”) camera. Unfortunately, CCDs require multiple voltages, they can consume significant electrical power and they require additional post-processing to determine the changes in signals from a given sensor element.
Existing optically-based devices for detecting the presence of analytes, including CCDs, have a configuration whereby all sensor and detector elements are either “on” or “off”. In addition, despite several well-documented advantages, there has not been a marriage of complementary metal oxide semi-conductor (“CMOS”) optical array detectors with discrete or arrayed sensors having a light emitting diode (“LED”) and a xerogel-based sensing compound.